Retorcido
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: cuando dos personas asi se enamoran sale una relacio retorcida...HARAXFURUHASHI
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,desde que los vi observando el partido con Makoto me parecieron una linda pareja,haci que hice este fanfic,ojala les guste**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Retorcido**_

Se sentia mareado por la falta de aire,pero no se quejaba,sintio la mano de Hara serpenteando sus caderas,para luego apartarse de el,Furuhashi se recargo en la pared a sus espaldas

-pronto acabara el receso-comento con su voz vacia de siempre

-entonces hay que aprovechar-Hara se rio para luego volver a atacar los labios del otro,le mordio con algo de fuerza,sacandole un gemido casi inexistente,pero que le saco una gran sonrisa

-esto va a traer preguntas incomodas-se quejo aun con su voz neutral,Hara sonrio,aun con el flequillo cubriendole los ojos Furuhashi sabia que en esos momentos miraba directamente a sus ojos-¿que tanto me vez?-

-tus ojos me gustan-comento sonriendo de forma retoncida...retorcida,esa palabra describia bastante bien su relacion,Hara le trataba como a un novio eh incluso habia llegado a llamarle como tal,pareciera que todo el mundo lo suponia pero que nadie lo habia confirmado,pero al mismo tiempo,Furuhashi nunca habia aceptado el serlo,nunca se decian cosas bonitas,a escepcion de los comentarios de Hara que recaian generalmente sobre los ojos muertos del castaño

-hay que irnos-comento Furuhashi ignorando el comentario anterior

-porque?-al terminar la pregunta sono el timbre que indicaba que devian irse a su salon-hoy vamos a mi casa?-cuestino Hara de forma picara

-ya veremos-respondio saliendo del aula vacia,donde habian estado besandose,seguido por Hara,al llegar al pasillo que quedaba frente a su salon Hara tomo su mano y la jalo para que se volteara,le empezo a besar de forma apasionada enfrente de todos

-ne,Furihashi,me devuelves mi chicle?-cometo de forma cinica cuando lo dejo libre

-tienes una mente muy retorcida-comento Furuhashi mirando a Hara con sus ojos vacios

-eso le dejara a todos en claro que no son solo rumores-le comento jalando de la mano al pelicafe para irse al salon,saco otro chicle de su bolsillo para meterselo a la boca

-definitivamente eres muy retorcido-comento furuhashi,sin embargo le gustaba que Hara fuera tan retorcido,porque el tambien lo era,se sento junto al pelilila jugando con el chicle en su boca

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,aqui esta el segundo capitulo,espero que les guste,esta un poco/muy trizte  
**

* * *

La puerta de su departamento sono,era sabado a las tres de la mañana,solo podia ser él,Hara se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia la puerta,al llegar la abrio y vio al chico frente a el

-pasa-le dijo haciendose a un lado,el otro solo ovedecio para luego dirigirse a la habitacion del otro,Hara tomo un frasquito de su mesa de noche y se hacerco al otro-Furuhashi-kun-le llamo freciendole una camisa suya,el castaño se saco su camisa y su pantalon dejando una gran serie de moretones a la vista-otra vez...-solto en un suspiro,abrio el frasco y empezo a curar al otro-tienes hambre?-le pregunto al terminar

-no...-murmuro Furuhashi colocandose la camisa de Hara,sin embargo su estomago sono,reclamando alimento

-vamos-le dijo Hara poniendose de pie para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina de su apartamento-que quieres comer?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-lo que sea-le respondio tranquilamente,descalzo y abrigado solo con la camisa del otro,que le quedaba grande

-bien-preparo un emparedado,sabia que Furuhashi no comeria mucho en ese momento

-gracias-empezo a comer tranquilamente,cuando termino el y Hara se dirigieron al cuarto del de pelo claro,se tumbaron juntos en la cama,Furuhashi se acurruco en el pecho de Hara,quien le abrazo protectoramente

-dulces sueños pececito-le dijo dandole un beso en los cabellos que cain por su frente,para el no era tan anormal recibir a Furuhashi de vez en cuando en su casa,estaba encantado de tenerlo ahi,aunque le gustaria que sus visitas fueran por motivos menos tristes,sin embargo,en cierta forma retorcida,le encantaba tener a Furuhashi asi de indefenso,le gustaba que lo necesitara,adoraba el echo de ser la persona a la que Furuhashi recurria siempre,el saberse la primera y unica opcion del chico de ojos muertos,era una gran alegria para el,porque le amaba y se lo diria,el habia preferido demostrarselo con sus acciones,pero estaba seguro que a su adorado pecescito le alegraria escucharlo,porque sin importar que tan retorcidos fueran,sus sentimientos eran reales

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
